


Finding New Ways To Be Awwed Each Minute

by Entireoranges



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Episode: s01e25 Pascal's Triangle Revisited, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Jeff's thoughts during their kiss.





	Finding New Ways To Be Awwed Each Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 27th, 2010

First thought had to be what the hell is happening?! Next he thought of Britta. Yes kissing one girl while thinking of another, shameful! Not like this was the first time that had happened, however this time it wasn't thoughts of a sick or lewd nature. Despite the fact she acted like nothing phased her, Jeff knew that was all a lie and after her baring her soul in front of forty plus people to find the man she just blurted her love to was kissing someone else (and close friend too) could crush her. Next thought was trying to figure out what kind of lip gloss Annie was wearing. At first it would taste like watermelons which is one of the few foods he dislikes than he got a taste of vanilla, which was better, but confusing just the same. Last thought went to Michelle and the realization he didn't care if she saw or heard about this.

It take Jeff a moment to notice he was no longer being kissed (or kissing someone) and instead is nervously being stared at.

"So, uh what are thinking about?"

"You. Only you," he lies while leaning towards those watermelon-vanilla lips.


End file.
